emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7316 (12th October 2015)
Plot Jai tells his workforce that there is an important meeting at the factory and tells them to work hard whilst the contact is there. Priya reminds Kirin to keep an eye on Jai for her. James and Emma Barton arrives back from Nana Barton and Finn tells them about Petes bike fall. Emma worries about Ross' disappearance and fears Pete may be behind it. Kirin catches Jai taking cocaine in the factory car park, but Jai tells him it's none of his business and it gives him confidence for the meeting. Priya is annoyed at the amount of time Rakesh is spending Chrissie, as she has taken a few hours off to spend time with him. Kirin is nervous around the client Andrew and Jai warns him not to mess up the next time. Victoria tells Andy how glad she is that he visited Robert but he insists that it was just a one off. Victoria warns Andy to take no more risks after the bikes yesterday, as she doesn't need him in hospital as well. Finn acts like a hero and Emma confides in James that she thinks Pete is hiding something about Ross. Jai's pitch impresses the buyer while in the café Priya asks Leyla to start planing she and Rakesh' wedding. Jai tells Kirin that he has the buyer round his little finger and celebrates with champagne in the pub, and Jai tells Kirin he should try some cocaine, but he refuses. Berncie tells Jimmy that she should be sipping champagne not sitting on plastic furniture but Jimmy assures he will improve it. Jai gives Kirin some cocaine in the pub toilets, and Kirin worries what will happen if he took too much, but Jai asks him if he looked out of control in the meeting. Andy tells Pete to give his family time to forgive him. He tells him how he wanted to shoot Robert when he found out about Robert and Katie's affair when they were first married, but ended up accidentally shooting his dad instead, and although it took time his family forgave him. Chrissie apologizes to Rakesh for offloading on him, and he assures her that a reconstruction will help Lawrence as there is no way his statement can match the facts. Chrissie tells him he couldn't cope if it weren't for him and offers him dinner. Rakesh turns down Priya in favour of staying with Chrissie. The buyer is impressed with coked up Kirin's pitch and he tells Kirin and Jai that they will trial the whole range including the cordials at their flagship shop. Bernice, Jimmy and Leyla see through Finn's story about the bikes when they find a video of his ride. Jimmy bets Finn £100 that he can't complete all the challenges he sets him in a week. Jai begins to sweat excessively and begins to feel pains in his chest. Andy tells James the truth about the scramble bikes and tells him he should be proud of his son and tells him how much Pete regrets what he did to Ross and assures him Pete was not behind Ross leaving. Meanwhile, Kirin dumps an unconscious Jai outside the hospital and drives off. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Buyer - Tom Carter Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, car park and office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and field *The Woolpack - Public bar and male toilets *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Garden Notes *This episode was broadcast at the slightly earlier time of 6.45pm. *There was no episode broadcast on 9th October 2015 due to ITV's coverage of the Rugby World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns